Mein Herz es spricht
by Sylvestris
Summary: Eine Geschichte von Frühling, Erwachen und ....


**Mein Herz es spricht - meinen Gefühlen erwehren kann ich mich nicht**

Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen und in den schottischen Highlands wurde der Winter unaufhaltsam von der warmen Frühlingssonne vertrieben. In den Flüssen und Bächen brach das Eis und trieb in kleinen Schollen die Wasserläufe hinunter ins Meer. Die eisige Kälte war langsam aus den Tälern gewichen, als die Sonnenstunden der Tage fortwährend zunahmen. Die Schüler des ZaubererInternats legten die Wollmützen und Handschuhe ab und vergnügten sich wieder vermehrt im Freien.

Nun war es April geworden und die ersten Zugvögel kehrten aus ihren afrikanischen Winterquartieren zurück. Während die gefiederten Sänger fröhlich zwitschernd um die spitzen Türmen von Hogwarts kreisten, rutschten auch die letzten Schneeresten vom Dach des Schlosses. Überall spross saftiges Grün und die ersten Blumen streckten ihre Köpfe aus der Erde.

Der Frühlingsbeginn brachte nicht nur die Natur zum Blühen. Auch unter den jungen Menschen, die hier die magische Schule besuchten, herrschte erwartungsvolle Aufbruchstimmung.

Viele von ihnen würden bald ihren Abschluss machen und von der Schule abgehen. Manch einer der Absolventen zitterte vor den schweren Prüfungen oder war noch im Ungewissen, was er nach der Schule für eine Laufbahn einschlagen sollte.

Doch diese Sorgen hatte Oliver Wood alle nicht. Er war fleißig gewesen und hatte genug gelernt um die Tests zu bestehen. Und doch war ihm nicht ganz wohl, wenn er sich in der Freizeit mit seinen Kollegen unterhielt oder über das Schulgelände streifte.

Etwas fehlte in seinem Leben. Etwas Wichtiges, das ihm der Lehrplan der Schule nicht hatte geben können. Er hatte eine Familie mit lieben Eltern, gute Schulfreunde und QuidditchKollegen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich einsam und stand manchmal fast melancholisch vor dem großen Tor.

_**Was ist denn nur los mit mir? Solche Gefühle hatte ich doch in den letzten Jahren auch nicht. Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass ich Hogwarts bald verlasse? **_Diese Frage konnte er aber rasch mit Nein beantworten. Er freute sich auf seine Zukunft bei der Mannschaft von Eintracht Pfützensee. Aber was war es dann? Die Familie konnte er besuchen wann immer er wollte und auch von seinen Freunden wären die meisten noch in der Nähe . . . **_Hmm, was für eine Sehnsucht macht mich nur so ruhelos? _**Sein Blick schweifte über eine Gruppe Mädchen die gerade vorbei gingen.**_ Nein,... jetzt spinnst du aber!_** Im Stillen musste er über sich selber lachen. Er, der ohne Reue immer den anderen Jungen den Vortritt gelassen hatte und schleunigst das Weite suchte, wenn eine Horde schnatternder Mädchen seine erfolgreiche QuidditchMannschaft umschwärmte. Er solle wegen den... Nein, das war absurd. Langsam schlenderte er über die Wiese zum See hinunter. Seine Gedanken blieben aber an dieser Möglichkeit hängen. Nun, vielleicht nicht gerade Mädchen in größerer Ansammlung, aber . . . Immer wenn er an eine bestimmte weibliche Person mit wunderbar lockigem Haar dachte, ja dann machte sein Herz einen Salto. Wie jetzt gerade wieder. Noch schlimmer war es, wenn er sie im Schulgebäude traf und sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Uff, dann hatte er oft das Gefühl sein Verstand setze aus und er brachte kein vernünftiges Wort mehr zustande.

**_Sie_****_ werde ich vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen und das macht mich doch sehr traurig._** In Gedanken versunken starrte er auf den See hinaus, wo der Krake fröhlich im Wasser herum planschte. **_Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen mit ihr in Verbindung zu bleiben._** Doch wie sollte er es begründen, dass er auch nach der Schule noch gerne Kontakt mit ihr hätte?

**_Ich könnte sagen, dass ich... Oder nein, ich sage lieber... VERDAMMT, OLIVER du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Feigling! Wenn du deine Gefühle schon nicht vor dir selber zugeben kannst, wie willst du dich dann dem Mädchen deiner Wahl offenbaren?! _**Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd lief er am Seeufer hin und her. **_Los, gib dir einen Ruck! Noch hast du etwas Zeit zu überlegen, wie du es ihr am besten sagst. _**Der junge Wood ging zurück zum Schloss, um mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen und seinen Text zu üben. Wie oft er sich nach diesem Entschluss auf den Weg machte und kurz vor dem Ziel verschämt wieder umkehrte, wusste der junge Bursche nicht. Auch unzählige Briefchen landeten zerknüllt im Papierkorb, bevor er es endgültig aufgab einen geeigneten Text zu entwerfen.

Inzwischen waren acht Tage vergangen und heute schien die Sonne milde vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Ein herrliches Wetter für einen kleinen Spaziergang, fand Miss Mandy Brocklehurst und nahm ihr hellblaues Frühlingskleid aus dem Schrank. Die Sechstklässlerin hatte noch nicht so einen Stress mit den Prüfungen und wollte den freien Tag alleine im Garten geniessen. Langsam wandelte das Mädchen durch die verschlungenen Wege, setzte sich in einem abgeschiedenen Winkel des Gartens auf ein Bänkchen und strich sich ihre mandelbraunen Haare zurück. Hier konnte sie ihre Gedanken frei schweifen lassen, ohne von ihren schwatzhaften Freundinnen oder andern Mitschülern gestört zu werden. Mandy war gerade in einen immer wiederkehrenden Tagtraum versunken, da hörte sie leise Schritte herannahen. Sie hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wer da ihre Ruhe störte. **_Ich glaub ich träume immer noch. Gerade habe ich an ihn gedacht und jetzt ist er wirklich da! _**Mandy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und blickte dem schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Jüngling entgegen, der über den Kiesweg schritt.

Zögernd kam er auf sie zu, blieb dann aber unschlüssig stehen und schaute schweigend zu Boden. Sein gehemmtes, unsicheres Verhalten irritierte sie etwas. Der mädchenscheue, ehrgeizige Junge wusste doch sonst immer genau, was er wollte und was nicht. Aber heute... Es war kein Zufall, dass er hier auftauchte. Der Bursche war mit einem bestimmten Ziel zu ihr gekommen. Doch offensichtlich traute er sich jetzt nicht, sein Ansinnen auch zu verwirklichen. Sie mochte den gleichmütigen, würdevollen Jüngling sehr und wollte ihn keinesfalls vertreiben. Deshalb sagte sie vorsichtig: „Willst du mir etwas Gesellschaft leisten? – Schau, es hat genug Platz für uns beide". Dabei machte sie eine einladende Handbewegung zu der efeuumrankten Holzbank auf der sie sass. Der Junge sah sie überrascht an, trat dann langsam zu der Gartenbank und setzte sich dicht neben die junge Frau.

Ihre Nerven begannen zu flattern, als ein feiner Duft von Sandelholz um ihre Nase wehte und sein Umhang ihre Hand streifte. So nahe durfte ihm bisher noch nie ein weibliches Wesen kommen. Dass er sich freiwillig zu ihr gesellte, musste einen besonderen Grund haben. Das Mädchen wartete schweigend und betrachtete den angespannte Jüngling, der sich heute besonders interessant mit Wildlederhose und jägergrünem Cape eingekleidet hatte. Auch beim Friseur war er gewesen und seine edelste Brosche zierte sein enganliegendes Wams.

„Was ist denn heute für ein besonderer Tag?", fragte sie ihn neugierig. Der Junge neben ihr zuckte leicht zusammen und warf ihr einen scheuen Seitenblick zu, bevor er heiser antwortete: „Heute möchte ich es dir sagen."

Das Mädchen hob alarmiert die Augenbrauen. **_Oh nein, nur keine unangenehme Nachricht bitte. Dafür ist der kurze Moment mit ihm alleine zu kostbar. _**„Was möchtest du mir sagen?"

Nun schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen und stammelte leicht errötend: „Mandy, ich... ich... „ – das nächste Wort wollte trotz mehreren Anläufen einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Da zog er rasch eine langstielige Rose unter seinem Umhang hervor und hielt ihr die schöne Blume vor die Nase – „ ... Dich." Mit einem erleichterten Stossseufzer beendete der Jüngling den schwierigen Satz. Verblüfft musterte sie die dunkelrote Rose mit ungewöhnlich großer Knospe. Dann nahm sie behutsam das Geschenk aus seiner Hand und wollte daran riechen. Doch kaum hatte sie die Blume berührt, begannen sich die Blütenblätter langsam zu öffnen. Das Mädchen schaute fasziniert zu und als sich das letzte Blättchen entfaltet hatte, stiess sie einen entzückten Schrei aus. Im Innern der Rose befanden sich unzählige winzige Schmetterlinge, die kleinen Schönheiten bildeten mit ihren zarten Körperchen ein Wort:

**_l i e b e_**

stand da in kleinen Lettern in der Rosenblüte geschrieben.

„Ich liebe Dich", hauchte sie die magischen Worte, die der junge Bursche hatte versucht zu sagen. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu und bemerkte den offenen, verletzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, der sie mit jeder Faser seines Seins anflehte ihn zu erhören.

„Ohh Oliver, du bist so süß. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, dass du diese Worte zu mir sagst."

Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich in Augen des Freiers. **_Sie weist mich nicht zurück. Meine Erwählte hat sogar auf mich gewartet._** Er zog das junge Mädchen sanft in seine Arme. **_Ob sie wohl spürt, wie wild mein Herz schlägt?_**

„Ich mag dein ruhiges, freundliches Wesen schon lange. Nur war mir nie richtig bewusst, wie sehr ich dich in mein Herz geschlossen habe", nuschelte das Mädchen an seiner Brust. Er hielt sie ganz fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren luftigen Locken. „Es ... es ist so schön eine Freundin zu haben." 


End file.
